Notre passé et presents presents (A Sirius Black Love Story)
by SilverDragon8921
Summary: This Story tells the Past and Present of a true love story, following the life of Scarlet Marie Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius Black has never believed in love, that is until he meets his best friends twin sister. Scarlet Marie Potter is James Potter's twin sister who lives in France during the school year and in England during the summer.


Introduction

Wind blew loudly around her, covering up the sound of the click of her heels. She had been on a mission for 16 years, now she was returning home. Since she had been nowhere near civilization she had no idea what had happened in those 16 years. She was dressed to kill in her black skinny jeans, V neck nude colored top, leather jacket, and black high heeled; sandals. A nude colored clutch was filled with weapons to keep her safe; she had a pearl burst necklace on to make herself more fashionable since she hated looking bad even during dangerous situations. Her makeup was a smokey eye and clear lip gloss, as she tried to make herself look even better than she did. As the wind blew harder she carefully stepped up the stairs to the door of a house. She had powers like no one would believe, she was powerful and strong, yet still she cared for the people she loved. After knocking on the door a young man answered the door. She was surprised by who she saw standing in the doorway. "Do the Potter's live nearby?" she asked, forcing sweetness into her voice. Thoughts whirled around in her brain as she looked at the man in the house, the house she used to visit. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," he closed the door as the woman walked away and down the streets. Knowingly, a storm was brewing, as lightning lit up the night and hail and rain fell. Yet she remained untouched by the storm, perhaps that was because she had created it, or that what was going on now, was just what she felt inside. "What happened?" she asked, her resolve breaking down. Everyone she had cared about was gone. Though she knew one last place to look, hoping that they would all be safe and sound. That isn't always the case though, she would know, she has watched so many people die.

Chapter 1

**Present Day**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started looking through Sirius' room for pictures of Harry' family. He wanted to see more pictures of his father's adventures with his friends and see other pictures of his godfather and Remus Lupin. "I've found something!" Hermione said, handing the picture over to Harry, somehow this one picture had fallen off the wall, or it had been placed in the back of the drawer to be forgotten.

The three kids stared at the familiar faces of people they knew. Peter Pettigrew, also known as the traitor, stood at the end of the group, following them around like always. Next to Peter stood James Potter, Harry's beloved father, his arm was slung around Sirius' shoulder. Sirius wasn't paying much attention to James though, his attention was drawn to the girl next to them, and his gaze was filled with love. She looked similar to James, she had long black hair, but unlike him, she had odd violet eyes. Her arms were linked with Remus Lupin's and Sirius'. Even in the picture you could tell she was blushing slightly, everyone was laughing, even her. Everyone in the picture was so full of life and happy that it brought a smile to each of the kids' faces.

"I wonder who she is." Harry asked aloud. Ron and Hermione stood up and started to walk down the stairs.

"We should ask Sirius and Remus, they would know,"Ron said. So the three of them walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Remus and Sirius sat, there was going to be a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix yet again later that day.

"Who is she?"Harry asked, placing the photo in front of the two men. They looked at each other before turning back to the three children in front of them.

"That is not mine to tell. If Sirius wants you to know, then he should tell you," Remus said, staring at the picture with a sad smile on his face.

"That right there is Scarlet, Scarlet Marie Potter. Your father's twin sister, "Sirius said, a tear escaped his eye as he said her name.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why didn't anyone tell me?"Harry asked in astonishment.

"Dumbledore sent her on a mission 16 years ago, she wouldn't tell us why though. She left, making us all promise that we would be careful and not get hurt. Before she left she told me to stay out of trouble and stay safe. I guess I broke that didn't I, I ended up in Azkaban. She was the most amazing person I had ever met, You-Know-Who thought that as well. He began chasing her, trying to get her on his side. She has powers that you would never believe, powers that could destroy anyone that stood in her path, "Sirius looked at Harry with sad looking eyes.

"Is she alive?"Harry blurted out.

"We're not totally sure, but if she isn't, then it's my entire fault. If only I had tried harder to persuade her to stay, she wanted to help everyone so badly. She had gone through so much in her life, everyone dying around her. The first time I met her she was grieving over the loss of the family she had been staying with in France. We fell in love and we promised we would be together forever after she came back, that was 16 years ago, "Sirius sighed, and a couple tears fell down his cheek as well.

"What's going on?"Molly Weasley asked as she walked into the room.

"The kids found pictures of our group. Scarlet is in it, "Remus Said. The children watched as Molly's face darkened and tears appeared in her eyes as well.

"She was a great friend, and then one day she just disappeared. Dumbledore told us he had news about her tonight though. Hopefully he knows where she is. We've been looking for her for years, after she was gone for 7 years we even sent out a report to the muggle world."

Everyone sat in silence as Remus Sirius and Molly cried silently. None of them knew what to say or what to do so they all say there staring at the photo.

**The Past Scarlet's P.O.V.**

I was being shipped back to my parents and twin brother. The family I had been staying with had been murdered right in front of my eyes. A man draped in a black cloak had attacked Emily, and Cameron Karid, who had become second parents to me. They had tried to protect me, but in the end they had died. The mad asked me to join his side, to become part of his team. He had told me we could rule alongside each other. After refusing he said he would change my mind eventually, so he left me there holding the heads of my second family. In France I had gone to Beuxbatons, but since I had to return to England, I was going to Hogwarts. When I was 11 I begged my parents to let me move to France for schooling, reluctantly they submitted to my wishes. They had sent me to stay with a young family that couldn't have kinds. I stayed with them for the school year, Christmas, Spring break, and any other holiday I could, even some of my summer. Most of the summer I stayed at my actual family's home, spending as much time as I could with my twin and parents. Then when the school year was about to start I returned to France.

Now I was being forced to attend my brother school, but all the happiness in me was sucked out. There was still a couple weeks of school; my parents had decided not to tell my brother James about me until I arrived at home. Apparently he was letting his friends stay over for the summer, so I would get to meet them as well.

"Are you ready?"My escort said in a soothing voice.

"Yes," I replied, grabbing my suitcases and allowing him to place his hand on my shoulder. We disparate outside my house, he picked up my suitcases and headed up the stairs to the door that led into my family's house.

"Welcome home, Miss. Potter. I'm very sorry about what happened,"without another word he walked away, leaving me staring at the doorbell. Carefully I rang the doorbell, which was quickly answered by my mother. She pulled me into a hug and I noticed she was crying.

"I'm so sorry dear, let's go get you unpacked. Then you can rest, your brother will get home in a couple weeks," she led me inside and up to my room.

The room was covered in the color black, with light purple accent everywhere. My room was the biggest in the house; my mother had made sure I loved everything since I was her only daughter. She had always tried her best to make me feel like a princess and that's just how I felt when I entered our house.

"Thanks mum. I don't know what I would do without you," I said, tears falling quickly from my eyes. She pulled me into a huge hug.

"Everything will get better dear, everything will get better. Why don't you rest and I'll unpack. You must be so scared and confused right now," I nodded. After I lay down on my bed and started to drift off to sleep I heard my dad enter the room.

"Is she okay?"He asked my mother.

"I'm not sure, but she'll by fine in a little while she's just in shock right now. Besides, you know how happy having James around makes her. Let's just let her rest for now," they left the room, leaving me to fall into a deep sleep filled memories of what happened.

**Chapter 2**

** James P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the common room, discussing the plans to prank the Slytherin house when an owl flew into the room. A girl shrieked as the owl dove into the room with a sense of urgency. Immediately I recognized it as one of my parent's owls. The owl dropped the letter into my lap before flying off, not expecting a return letter. Everyone was watching me as I opened the letter, but I couldn't care less.

I took out the letter and noticed it was written in my mother's hand writing, though in a couple of places I saw tear drops starting to blue the words.

Dear Son,

Something tragic has stroked our family. As you know, at this time your sister should be at school in France. During her break, the Karid family's house was broken into. Scarlet was in the house, as were Emily and Cameron Karid. They were murdered in front of her, and then the killer turned to her and asked her to join his side, to rule by his side. She refused and the guy fled the scene, but not before telling her that he would return for her. Your sister has been very affected by what happened. She had returned home and will begin at your school next year, but we wanted to warn you that her powers have been become almost uncontrollable, and that she is crushed. Every night she wakes up screaming, we just wanted to break the news to you now. We are very sorry for having to send this news dear, we are devastated by what has happened to them, as the Karid family was a huge part of our lives. Your friends can still come if they want, if they don't that is okay. Something inside your sister has changed, something has cracked, and we are hoping you can help her when you return.

Love,

Your dear mother.

I felt myself freeze, shock taking over. Vaguely I was aware of the attention I still had in the room, but I didn't care. My eyes started to fill with tears as I thought of how my sister must feel. One tear escaped from my eye, causing the shocked expressions from nearby.

"Are you okay?" my best friend Sirius asked me.

"No I just want to go back home. I need to see my sister," I felt a few more tears fall as I placed my head in my hands, the letter fell onto the floor and was soon picked up.

"We didn't know you had a sister,"Remus said softly, yet quite loud in the silent room. He stopped talking as he read the letter as well. I felt the couch move slightly under the weight of someone sitting next to me.

"What happened James?"Lily's voice drifted over to me as I realized she was the one next to me. Usually I would be thrilled that she was actually talking to me, but now I was drained of emotion. All I cared about was my sister, and all I could think about was how she must be felling. I just shook my head, lifting my head out of my hands.

My sister and I had always been inseparable, that's why I was looking forward to this summer so much. I was going to get to see her again, as well as introduce her to my friends. Now I wasn't sure what to do. My sister had seen two of her favorite people die in front of her eyes. "Their dead," I said looking up to see that some people were leaving the room to give my friends and I time to talk by ourselves. Lily stayed; she must have felt bad about me being so upset or something. Remus, Sirius, and Peter just finished the letter and looked at me, pained expressions on all of their faces.

"We're so sorry, if you don't want us to come over the summer we'd understand," Sirius told me.

"Can I see the letter?"Lilly asked me.

"Sure," I mumbled, I saw her take the letter and start reading it.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"Remus asked me, Peter stayed silent as he watched us all.

"It never came up to be honest. She lives in France during the school year at Beuxbatons; she lived with the Karid's there. Each summer she would come home, we're inseparable. Though she's different, she has powers like you would never believe. In a way she's strange, like before she was 3 she started to mess with weapons and knifes. Even now, she's trained in almost every weapon, she said it would keep her safe later on in life, I guess she was right. She's amazing with swords and fans; you should see her with guns and daggers too. She's my best friend, I couldn't ask for a better twin sister. Someone killed them in front of her; I don't know what to do. I just want to be there for her, to help her," I felt Lily give me a hug, which shocked me, but I didn't really care right now.

"I'm so sorry James, I really am. I have to leave now, but I hope she's okay," she got up and left, allowing me to see the raised eyebrows of my friends.

"If you're going to comment about Evans, I don't care. Are you all sure you want to come to my house for the summer?"I asked them.

"We're going to be there for you Prongs," Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfoot,"I smiled sadly at them.

"What does she look like anyway?"Remus asked me. I picked up my book that I had next to me. After flipping through to the back of the book I tapped the last page, allowing a picture to appear of my sister.

She had black hair that hung in loose curls to her waist. Weird violet eyes, dark eyelashes and perfect skin. She was 5'5, then she usually wore heels which added at the most 5 inches, usually it was less then that though. Where ever she went people fell in love with her, she was so innocent and perfect; no one could resist her charm. It was frightening that someone wanted to take her away from us, wanted her to turn evil.

I handed them the photo, each of them looking at the picture before passing it on. "That's my twin sister, the person I hold close to my heart."

**Present Scarlet's P.O.V.**

After I went and got some food I disapparated outside of Grimmauld place. Unsure of what to do next, I pulled the key to the place out. It was connected to a necklace, a way to remind myself that I always had a place to go. Sirius had given it to me before I left; he told me that Grimmauld place was a sort of safe house. Once I unlocked the door I slowly opened it. After I was inside I placed the key/necklace underneath my shirt and started walking down the hallway. Immediately I heard the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black, but before I headed towards it, I felt a spell near the stairs.

"What a weak spell," my wand slid into my hands from its previous location inside my jacket sleeve. After getting rid of the spell that had disguised the people that stood on the staircase, I ignored them and continued down the hall towards the picture when I noticed that they were just kids.

"Whoa!"I heard someone exclaim softly from the staircase. I just smirked until I reached the painting. Mrs. Black was screaming to get out of the house and something about mudbloods. As soon as I stepped in front of the painting she stopped screaming and I saw a smile light up her face.

"Scar, dear, how I've missed you! Where have you been, so many things have happened since you left," she smiled at me, which caused me to smile back. It was weird how Mrs. Black had always loved me, even when she found out I had started dating the son she had never been proud of. She had told me once that she sensed a powerful woman in me and that she would be proud to have me in her family, as weird as that sounds.

"That's why I'm here Mrs. Black. What happened? I can't find anyone, my brother and one of my best friends is gone. It doesn't make sense, I don't even know how long I was gone," I felt a few tears slip from my eyes.

"It's okay, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, people keep dying, my little boy Regulus is dead too," she started to cry as well. I was devastated when I saw her cry; I couldn't believe that she was crying. "Where have you been dear, I've missed you so much. I'm not the only one who has been missing you either."

"I doubt that, they probably forgot about me by now," I murmured. A dagger slid into my hand, it was coated in poison.

"Nice to see you still have that interest in weapons. What is it coated in this time?"She asked, new smile lighting up her face.

"Basilisk venom, though you know it can't kill me," I smiled and licked the edge of the knife, allowing it to taste the venom.

"Nothing can kill you dear, you've become immune to almost everything," she laughed at me.

"Pretty much. I'm afraid Mrs. Black, I've killed death eaters, faced Voldemort, but I'm afraid to know what happened. I'm afraid of what will happen to me."

"It's okay to be afraid Scar, you'll be okay, "she said. Behind me I heard footsteps, automatically I flipped around, kicked the person straight in the chest so they were pushed into the wall. My foot was on their throat; my hand with the dagger was above their heart that was until I saw the person's face.

**Chapter 3**

"Scar, can you please get off of me. I know how thrilled you are to see me and everything, but please move that dagger, and you know your heel is digging into my throat," he said in his calm voice.

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't know it was you," I allowed that dagger to slide back up my jacket sleeve, and then moved my foot.

"Well, it's nice to know you don't want to kill me, he said softly chuckling.

"It's so good to see one best friends again," I pulled him into a hug; he hugged me back as if it were going to be the last thing he ever did. "Where's Lily?"I asked him, knowing that he would know where our other best friend was.

"She's not alive Scar, I'm sorry. There both dead, he killed them," I knew exactly what he meant. Lily and James were dead, Voldemort had killed them.

"Where's everyone else, what else happened?"I asked him.

"Peter was a spy; he gave out information to You-Know-Who about where Lily and James were. Black ended up chasing him, after he almost killed Peter out in the open with muggles watching, he was sent to Azkaban. He didn't really kill Peter though; Peter turned back into a rat and got away. Black escaped two years ago, though he can't go out into the open since people are still looking for him. Plus there's someone I think you should meet later," he grabbed onto my hand and started to lead me away from the painting and towards another room. "Everyone's in here," he opened the door and we entered the room.

**The Present: Harry's P.O.V.**

George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting on the stairs, trying to listen in on the conversation that was being held in the room downstairs. All of a sudden we heard the lock turn on the front door, causing us all to freeze. The twins placed a spell on us, so that no one would be able to see us as long as we stayed in the area. The door was carefully opened, allowing us to see a woman standing near the door. She looked similar to the girl that was in the picture we had been looking at earlier. Around her neck was a necklace with a key connected to it, we were all shocked once we realized it was the key to the house.

She walked in after shutting the door behind her, giving us a better look at her. Her clothes were form filling and dark, bringing the quote 'if looks could kill' to my mind. Her hair was in loose curls to her waist, her hair almost blending into her outfit which consisted of mostly black. In less than a blink of an eye, a wand slid into her hand from her jacket sleeve. "What a weak spell," she said in an even voice. Lightly flicking her wand in our direction, no longer were we invisible. She paid us no attention though; she headed towards the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black. Before she had walked away she had glanced at us once, allowing me to see the bright violet eyes like in the picture, this time they weren't filled with happiness. This time they were filled with tiredness, sadness and all things dark.

"Whoa!"We all said at the same time.

"Blimey, she's hot!"The twins exclaimed.

"I'd rather you not say that, I think that's my aunt," I growled at them, causing them both to raise their eyebrows at me, as did everyone else.

"He has a point, she does look similar to the girl in the picture," Hermione said before quieting us so we could hear the woman. We watched as the screaming picture stopped and a smile appeared on her face. We were all stunned, as Mrs. Black pretty much hated everyone.

"Scar, dear, how I've missed you!"The conversation was quite quiet until we heard Mrs. Black say something that surprised us all. "Nice to see you still have that interest in weapons. What is it coated in this time?"We looked closely until we saw the dagger in Scarlet's hand.

"Basilisk venom, though it can't kill me," she smiled as she licked the knife, allowing it to wipe across the venom. We all took in a large amount of air, expecting her to drop dead on the floor.

"Nothing can kill you dear, you've become immune to almost everything," Mrs. Black said laughingly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she be alive after that venom entering her body and how could Mrs. Black actually like her.

"Pretty much. Though I'm afraid Mrs. Black, I've killed death eaters, faced Voldemort, but I'm afraid to know what happened. I'm afraid of what will happen to Me." all of us gasped when we heard she had faced Voldemort. Giving each other surprised looks. Though the next thing that happened shocked us even more. Snape walked out of the door we had been trying to listen in on, then walked over to Scarlet. She flipped around and ended up having him pressed against a wall with her heel digging into his throat, as well as the dagger above his heart. None of us liked him, but we weren't hoping for him to die this way.

"I'm sorry Severus; I didn't know it was you," she moved her foot off of him.

"Well, it's nice to know you didn't want to kill me," he said a rare smile on his face.

"It's so good to see one of my best friends again;" she pulled him into a huge hug, causing us to all gasp again. We couldn't believe what we were hearing. "Where's Lily?" When she asked him that it felt as if the world had frozen.

"She's not alive Scar, I'm sorry. They're both dead, he killed them."

"Where's everyone else, what else happened?"

"Peter was a spy; he gave out information to You-Know-Who about where Lily and James were. Black ended up chasing him, after he almost killed Peter out in the open with muggles watching, he was sent to Azkaban. He hadn't really killed Peter though. Peter turned back into a rat and got away. Black escaped two years ago, though he can't go out into the open since people are still looking for him. Plus there's someone I think you should meet later," I knew that he was talking about me, so we sat there silently as they walked into the room. Once the door clicked shut we all started talking at once.

"Who is she?"Said Ginny, Fred, and George.

"I can't believe that she's back after 16 years!"Exclaimed Hermione.

"She's hotter than you'd think for being 36 years," Ron said.

"There's no way that's my aunt!" I chocked out, and then noticed everyone was staring at me. "I had no idea that someone like her would be friends with Snape, plus I never knew she would be buddies with someone like Mrs. Black," I murmured, lost in my own thoughts.

"Well, we had no idea that you had an aunt that was a witch!" said the three why were totally lost at to what was going on.

"Yeah, she's my dad's twin sister," I said

"She looks really dark," Hermione commented. "I wonder where she's been for 16 years." All our conversations stopped as we thought about where she had been and how she could possibly get along with Mrs. Black and Snape.

**The Past: Scarlet's P.O.V.**

James and his friends were expected to come home today, so my mother and I worked hard to make sure that everything was spotless and perfect. We worked together and made his favorite lemon lime cake white icing. After it was done baking i decorated it, creating delicate icing work and making it look flawless. On the top of the cake i had the figure of a stag; he had let me in on the secret of him being an animagus. He also knew that I was one as well; I could turn into a couple things depending on the season. In the spring I was a falcon, in the summer I was a snake, fall I was a bat, and winter I was a lynx.

After the room was clean and spotless, the cake sitting on the dining table, I started to become bored. The worst thing about being bored was that I would be sucked into the memory of when the Karid family was killed, as well as the way they were tortured. "We're going to pick up your brother and his friend Scarlet, do you want to come?" my father asked me.

"No, tell him I'm in the weapon room," My parents nodded disapparated off to pick them up from the train station. Once they were gone I went to find the weapon room. My parents had built it next to my room, fully stocked with every weapon in the muggle and wizard world. Some people might think it's weird that I don't change into something comfortable for training, but I refused to. I figured that I don't that if I was attacked I wanted to be ready no matter what I was wearing.

I wore a French silk short black dress with splashes of red color on it. Underneath was a lace crop tank, since the dress was strapless it gave it the appearance or straps. Black, lace up, high heeled ankle boots, red petal clutch, and a ring with a black gem in the middle surrounded by diamond. My makeup is simple just red lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. Around my neck was a bat necklace that I held close to me, my brother had given me it for my birthday since it was one of my animagus forms. My wand was hooked in one of my tanks strap, holding it there so it was easy to reach.

After walking down a couple hallways I got to the weapon room. As soon as I got in the room a smile lit my face. I went over to the guns first, making sure it was loaded and the targets were up. Some people think that there's something weird about me because I'm into weapons, but these always keep me safe, like the time there was a break in. Sure surprised those guys, they both walked into a jail cell with injuries. Though I don't need these weapons to keep myself safe, they're just here for my entertainment mainly. I have powers that people would never believe, even some powers that I don't know about. I can control wind, fire, water, earth, also I can control age. I can make myself younger then I am, though I usually don't use that power.

Once I was done I cleaned them and picked up the daggers. Without even trying I set then on fire, and then began to practice throwing them. It was then that I noticed the door open slowly behind me, without a second glance at whom it was, I turned and threw the dagger in a quick fluid movement. As soon as I my brother standing in the doorway with three other people behind him I steered the knife to land tight next to his throat.

"Haven't I told you not to open that door without saying who it is," I growled as I walked over to James and pulled the knife out of the door, for some reason I felt anger build up inside me. "Now we have to repair the door, again." I walked back to where I was standing, setting it on fire again. After I was finished throwing my last two, one of them hitting the dummy's heart and the other hitting a bull's-eye on the wall, I turned to see the people watching.

"Sorry sis," James said with a guilty smile.

"It's okay, besides I didn't get my welcome home hug this year. I received more "I'm sorry for your loss" type of things," I held out my arms, suddenly feeling happier. Nothing was making since to me at the moment, recently my emotions had been all over the place. He came and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Are you okay?"He whispered to me nervously. I knew that my parents must have told him.

"I'm fine," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I see them getting tortured. He told me he would stop if I joined him, nut Emily and Cameron told me not to, said they would give their lives for me," I felt myself weakening as I remembered. Trying to calm myself, I pulled away from him and picked up another gun, then pressed a button to bring the picture of a man in a cloak down for to fire at. It didn't show a face, I hadn't seen one. I started firing, hitting him in the head and heart, never missing the spot. "He deserves to die, ah shouldn't be alive." I said, anger and frustration filling me yet again.

"Everything's going to be okay. Give me the gun," he said calmly. I shook my head and kept a tighter grip on it. "Scarlet Marie Potter, give me the gun," he growled, losing his patience.

"I can't, He'll find my, I need to be ready, "I said knowing a dark look was about to appear in my eyes.

"Padfoot, I need some help over here, James said sighing as he continued to try and pull the gun away."Just give it to me Scar, we'll keep you safe."I felt someone else come up behind me and grab a hold of my arms. When he touched me I felt a shock sweep through me, but not in a bad way, it was pleasant in a way. The person made sure I couldn't attack or keep a tight grip, soon my brother ended up with the gun in his hand. As he was about to put the gun away I yelled at him.

"Clean it; unload it, "I said, trying to pull away from the guy behind me. For some reason, having this guy near me helped relax me, this was quite weird since I didn't even know him yet. Once James was done, I felt the arms loosen on me and the person away.

"Let me introduce you," James grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the three guys were standing against the wall. "These are my friends."

**The Past: James P.O.V.**

As I tried to get her to release the gun I felt a sudden sadness flow threw me. "I can't, he'll find me, I need to be ready," she said, an evil look appearing in her eyes. I knew I needed help, but I couldn't get my parents and leave her here alone.

"Padfoot, I need some help over here," I said sighing, Sirius came right over and grabbed a hold of her arms. A second later I watch the look disappear and the gun fell right out of her hands. I went to put it away when she yelled at me to clean and unload the weapon. As I did, I wondered how Sirius had that effect on her. How when he came over she gave up easily and her normal look came back into her eyes.

"Let me introduce you," I told her, pulling her over to where the other three of my friends had returned to standing at. "These are my friends." I nodded at Remus to introduce himself.

**Chapter 4**

**The Past: Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"I'm Remus Lupin, but they all call me Moony," the young man standing in front of me said. He had light brown hair and seemed like he was the smart one of the group. He was a little shorter then James, but was lean and fit, he had a sickly look to him.

"Hello, the nickname Moony fits you. You're a werewolf right? I said, a sudden interest appearing in me when I touched him. This was another part of my powers.

"How did you know?" Remus asked me.

"I've always been able to tell stuff about people by just touching them," I said looking over to the next person. It was a short and stout boy that looked younger then he really was.

"I'm Peter, I go by Wormtail," he said quietly. I knew immediately that he was a tag along, James must have just took pity on him and allowed him to stick around with their group. I could tell he was a rat, but to be honest, I think anyone could have guessed that after hearing his nickname and looking at him.

"Nice it meets you, your animagus is a rat," I stated, then turned to the next guy. He had black straight hair that ended a little to his ears. The guy was tall and fit; you could tell that he played quidditch. His lips played up in a small smirk, his eyes bright with curiosity and mischief. I knew that he was the guy that my brother had called Padfoot.

"I'm Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot," he said, his eyes twinkling when they settled on me. I held my hand out for him to shake, he took it, but instead of shaking it he placed it to his lips. The small gesture sent another shock through me, something I sure he felt as well. I could tell his animagus was a dog, but to be honest I didn't care anymore as I looked into his eyes. The feeling of floating in them appeared in my mind, my mind was black though of course.

"I'm Scarlet Marie Potter, but I guess you already know that," something inside me clicked as we stared at each other. I could tell that I had returned to being myself, the only thing that I didn't understand was how he had this, effect on me. All of a sudden I heard my brother clear his throat behind me, causing me to blink a couple of times before returning to the real world. "So brother, have they been here before?" I asked him.

"Nope, I thought we should give them a tour of the house," my brother said, glaring at Sirius, not even paying attention to me.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed, a smile forming across my face. James looked up stunned at how my voice had returned to its original cheerfulness. When he saw my happy expression his mouth dropped open, I just smiled in return and gestured around the room we were standing in. "This room is where I train with my weapons, I've even started training James with swords in here. It's known as the weapons room, since I'm usually the only one that uses it, this room is next to my bedroom. Just follow me, I'll show you the guest rooms and some other places."

"Wait! I'm supposed to show them around, you're supposed to just show a couple of rooms," James fake complained, I could tell he was happy I was acting normal.

"Nope, follow me everyone," I said popping the p. We all walked out of the room, and then I led them around my whole house, showing them the game room, pool, kitchen, their rooms, and every other room in there. By the end of the tour we were all exhausted and we started to eat some of the cake my mom and I had made.

"Hello everyone," my mom said, walking into the room.

"Hi mom!" I said happily, the whole time I had been around Sirius had fueled me with tons of happiness and energy. As soon as she heard me her jaw dropped in shock.


End file.
